There is something
by TabbyDeschain
Summary: Blaise denkt über die wohl wichtigste Veränderung in seinem Leben nach.


Hallo,

ich kann es einfach nicht lassen. Ich liebe Blaise und Seamus zusammen und find es schade, dass es so wenige Geschichten gibt.  
Deswegen habe ich eine geschrieben ;)  
Ich hoffe, dass sie euch gefällt.  
Ich habe übrigens dieses wundervolle Lied während des Schreibens gehört:  
watch?v=NduqttXVKmA

Warning: Lime  
Pairings: Blaise/Seamus, Harry/Draco (angedeutet)  
Disclaimer: Die Lieben gehören natürlich alle der guten J.K. Rowling.

Viel Spaß

Blaise Zabini konnte behaupten, dass er im Laufe der Zeit dazugelernt hatte.  
Sein Leben hatte sich verändert.  
In vieler Hinsicht.  
Die wichtigste Veränderung war wohl, dass er Seamus Finnigan besser kannte, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hatte.  
Er wusste, dass Seamus den Herbst am liebsten hatte und, dass er in dieser Zeit immer leicht sentimental werden konnte.  
Er wusste, dass Seamus gerne alte Western und generell schwarz-weiß Filme sah, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte oder Beruhigung brauchte.  
Und immer, wenn er sie sich ansah, schlief er auf der Couch ein.  
Honig war seine absolute Lieblingssüßigkeit. Und morgens bestrich er sich sein Brötchen oder Croissant so dick damit, dass die Hälfte runter lief.  
Obwohl er alle Menschen liebte, hatte er einen gewissen Patriotismus, der ihn in Aufregung Gälisch sprechen ließ.  
Wenn er Whisky trank, dann nur den irischen.  
In seinem Elternhaus konnte jeder ein Instrument spielen und Seamus hatte auch ein gewisses Gesangstalent.  
Als er noch ein Kind war, hatte er in einem Chor gesungen.  
Blaise fand, dass man, während er sang, merkte, dass der Ire schwul war. Es klang einfach immer etwas mit. Es hörte sich fantastisch an.  
Obwohl Seamus immer fröhlich und gut gelaunt wirkte, wusste Blaise, dass er auch oft traurig war.  
Die Trennung seiner Eltern und das Verhalten seiner Mutter taten ihm immer noch weh.  
Er merkte, wann er den aufgedrehten Iren nur spielte und wann er wirklich gut drauf war.

Seamus hatte eine Schwester namens Tegan, die etwas älter war, als er selbst.  
Sie waren sich sehr ähnlich und hatten ein gutes Verhältnis zueinander.  
Obwohl niemand von ihnen es zugab, waren sie seit 2 Jahren ein Paar.  
Niemand sprach es aus, doch die Schlägerei, die der Franzose beinahe begonnen hatte, als sich ein betrunkener Engländer an Seamus herangemacht hatte, war ein deutlicher Beweis gewesen (von anderen Zwischenfällen ganz zu schweigen).  
Sie trafen sich oft mit Draco und Harry, gingen ins Kino und über Märkte, tranken Kaffee oder teilten sich eine Flasche Wein.  
Und Blaise wusste, dass er das alles sehr genoss.  
Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er sich so ganz gefühlt.  
Seamus hatte schon oft angedeutet, dass es unsinnig war, ständig zwischen den Wohnungen hin- und herzu pendeln und bedachte ihn dabei immer mit einem eigenartigen Blick.  
Blaise fand, dass es stimmte, aber spielte die Situation jedes mal hinunter. Lächelte, hob die Arme zu einer Ach-komm-schon Geste und küsste den Iren auf die Nasenspitze.  
Seamus seufzte und sagte nichts.

Der Franzose wusste, dass Seamus ein fantastischer Liebhaber war, mit dem es nie langweilig wurde.  
Er liebte es, wenn dieser auf ihm saß, seine Hüften in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus bewegte und ihn von oben herab ansah.  
Es machte ihn jedes mal verrückt, auch noch nach diesen 2 Jahren.  
Seamus liebte Sex und das wiederum, liebte Blaise.  
Sie waren ein gutes Team, fand er.  
Sie ergänzten sich.  
Sie konnte immer ein angeregtes Gespräch führen, aber auch schweigen.  
Manchmal brachte Seamus den Spruch aus dem Film Pulp Fiction ein, den er so mochte:  
"Man weiß immer, dass man jemand ganz Besonderen gefunden hat, wenn man einfach mal für 'nen Augenblick die Schnauze halten und zusammen schweigen kann."  
Blaise musste immer lächeln und Seamus küsste ihn, ebenfalls lächeln.  
Ja, Blaise Leben hatte sich verändert.  
Er hatte dazugelernt.  
Und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch, die Ganzheit, die er fühlte; ließen ihn manchmal ganz schwindelig werden.  
Über diese Dinge dachte er nach, als Seamus, ihm gegenüber, an der Küchentheke saß.  
Er sah ihn fragend an und der Honig tropfte von seinem Brötchen.  
Es schien ihn nicht zu interessieren:  
"Ich mein, es ist wirklich umständlich, dieses ständige verabreden, dass du wieder gehen musst, dass ich wieder gehen muss. Man sollte praktisch denken...Hörst du mir eigentlich zu?".  
Auf Blaise Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln:  
"Ich glaube du hast recht" antwortete er.  
Seamus sah ihn geschockt an und der Honig tropfte auf die Theke.  
"Meinst du?" fragte er perplex.  
Blaise nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
Sein Gegenüber trank ihn immer mit einem winzigen Löffel Zucker.  
"Ja, wieso nicht".  
Seamus sah ihn weiter musternd an und dann fing er an zu Lächeln.  
"Na gut, dann wäre das ja geklärt" sagte er und biss in das Brötchen.  
Stille legte sich über sie und Blaise musste wieder an den Spruch aus Pulp Fiction denken.  
Ja, er hatte wirklich jemand ganz Besonderen gefunden.


End file.
